This invention relates to a device for storing and transferring a medicament to a flexible container such as an I.V. bag. More particularly, the invention relates to an additive transfer device wherein a slidable sealing element in a vial container for the medicament is pierced by means of a simple movement of the container toward the cover and upon removal of the cover the contents of the container can be delivered through the port of an I.V. bag by movement of the slidable sealing element toward the end wall of the vial container.
Additive transfer units of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,202; 3,788,369; 3,826,260; 3,828,779; 3,938,520 as well as 3,987,791 and Belgium Pat. No. 850.121. Many of the units described in these patents, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,202; 3,938,520; 3,987,791 and Belgium Patent 850.121 are not specifically directed to a device for making an addition to a flexible I.V. bag. In the instance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,369 and 3,828,779 which are so directed, a specially designed closure for a vial or a large, multicomponent device is indicated as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,260. The prior art nowhere provides a simplified, compact and ready to use transfer unit for making additions to an I.V. flexible container. In particular, the prior art does not provide an additive device for use with an I.V. bag wherein a simple movement of the container vial can be employed to cause a piercing member to pierce through a slidable seal in the container vial and afford communication between the small volume container and the I.V. bag. The opposing end of the piercing cannula is then inserted through the bag port and the contents of the container expelled with a movement of the vial over a holder member for the cannula.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a novel additive transfer device which is specifically adapted for use with a flexible container. Other advantages are an additive transfer unit which is employed with a small volume container having a slidable piercing element; utilizes a minimum number of parts and a minimum number of interfitting components; and can be activated in a fast manner while having a cover member serve multiple functions.